Mellow Town Short story: New Years In Mellow
by TheFoolOfTheNoon
Summary: The coming of the New Year is closing in and with it a way for two lovers to spend time together. Read on to see how do these events play out in full. This story is a one shot and a first among my stories. Rated T for a suggestive scene near the end.


New Year's in Mellow

Author's Note

This is something I thought I'll never do; a one shot. As such this mini story is just a small romance between Nacho and Ankha as they spent New Year's together. Don't expect a plot from this story as I mostly wrote it for the fluff. Regardless I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about it. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon wishing you a Happy New Year.

/

Time: 11:32 A.M

Date: December 31st

Nacho's P.O.V

The days really flew by haven't they? Just a few weeks after that incident and everybody is getting ready for the New Year. Honestly, it sucks not being able to move my arm until it fully healed, but them the breaks I guess. I'm doing best to make most of the day before the countdown, but without my other arm the list of things I can do has severely shorten. As of now I just gave Marshal a small visit.

"Hey, Nacho! How you've been?" he asked in his usually friendly manner.

"Not much, I was just stopping by to say hi since there isn't much I can do at the moment."

"That's a bummer man, but hey what can you do about it?"

"I know right? But, you can't just rush natural healing or else everything will turn out wrong."

"Yup, but that won't stop you from showing up at the countdown right?"

"Heh never, you know that I always attend to every countdown party."

"That's great to hear, so…" the white squirrel trailed off. Obviously trying to get me to say something in response.

"Okay I'll bite so…what is it you wanted to ask of me?"

"Are you going to bring Ankha to the square?"

Now that's an actual good question. After the incident she and I started dating after confessing to each other, so we did spent some time together. However, even as her boyfriend I know that it would be tough just to convince her to come outside on an extremely cold night. "I don't know man…you know how much she dislikes the cold."

"I know, but it doesn't mean you can't convince her. Think about it! You and her…cuddling against each other as you both watch the fireworks go off in the night sky and when you both had enough or just plain tired you can take her home and fall asleep in each other's arms or arm in your case."

I stared at him silently for a few moment before cracking a small grin, "You know what? That's not a bad idea. I guess the only barrier is just convincing her, I mean it shouldn't be that hard right?"

"Right!" Marshall said holding two thumbs up.

/

Ankha's P.O.V

"Another day…another end of a year." Long since I've seen time pass by before me and long since that I met and loss good friends to the passage of life. Having eternal life isn't always what it's cracked up to be. As a matter of fact this is the norm for me, but it's never easy saying goodbye to your friends once they pass on to the afterlife. "And now…another year closer to losing Nacho." I shouldn't be thinking this way, but the gods and goddesses continue to deny me access to the land of the dead so I can visit my long deceased friends. Having that permission would make my life a lot easier.

*Knock, Knock*

My ears perked up as I heard the knocks coming from my front door, "Coming!" I shouted as I exited from my secret bedroom to the main room. Opening the door I was happily surprised by no other than my boyfriend Nacho. "Little N! What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something, would you like to watch the countdown with me tonight?"

I should have expected this especially from him. I still remember last year he spent most of New Years inside my house since I refused to go outside. Knowing him this would be a repeat of last year if I don't go with him, so there is only way to answer his question, "Sure! I would love to!"

"C'mon Ankha I know you…wait…did you just say yes?"

"Did I stutter? Yes you lovable nitwit I said yes!"

"Oh uh…well that was unexpected. Well what time should we meet?"

I gave a toothed smirk as I found his surprised face amusing, "I'm expecting you to pick me up by nine. Don't be late." I said offhandedly as I closed the door behind me. Before I returned to my bedroom I waited to hear Nacho's reaction which was heard by a loud 'Woohoo!' which only made me giggle in response.

/

Time: 8:59 P.M

Nacho's P.O.V

"Just a one minute left!" I shouted in panic as I ran straight from my house to Ankha's. I had changed my clothes to something more suitable to the cold weather with long blue jeans and a thick red jacket mixed with a hoodie to keep warm. I wore a thick glove on my right hand as my cast was covering the other and instead of my usual boots I chose to wear my hiking variant. As I bravely ran through the non threatening cold I finally made to my feline girlfriend's house. I gave a couple of knocks before she answered it revealing her to be in a long brown coat that was buttoned up to the collar along with a red scarf that partially covered her face. I can see she was wearing mittens to keep her hands warm along with fur boots for her feet. As for leg wear I couldn't tell as the coat covered up her legs, but I assumed she was wearing something appropriate for the weather.

She gave me a warm smile and outstretched her hand; in turn I took hers into mine. After closing the door to her house and locking it we walked together to the town square as we said nothing as we heard the voices of friends laughing and having a good time. We simply indulged ourselves in each other's presence as we made it to the square, and guess who is the first person we meet?

"Hey! You finally made it!" Marshal said gleefully as he took a swig of his sparkling cider. "And you brought Ankha too! Heh, I'll stay out your way for tonight you love birds."

I only chuckled when the squirrel left us both alone as everybody else chatted at the party, "Good old Marshal, am I right?" I said sheepishly.

"I had a feeling he may hand in your sudden appearance at my home, but I suppose I might as well experience the countdown with others this time around."

"Hold it you mean you never experienced a countdown before?"

"Not with others…so this will be kinda awkward for me."

"Don't worry about it just talk to somebody or to me and try to have fun."

"Okay…I'll try."

With this done and said we spent half an hour talking to each other before splitting up and converse with others. When that happened I kinda lost track of time, but if I remember correctly Isabelle was the first to run up to me and talk to me. Like usual she gave me my own glass of sparkling cider which to be honest tasted weird to me ever since I first tried it. Isabelle herself seemed to be more elated talking to me as she often asked how I was able to get through the mansion despite being heavily injured. I explained to her that it wasn't easy and I had a few brushes with death along the way. My assistant was astonished that I came so close to dying, but is glad that it never came to be. She seemed to had more to talk about, but immediately said her thanks before leaving me and conversing with others.

"Huh, I wonder what was that about?"

/

Time: 11:34 P.M

Ankha's P.O.V

"Really? I didn't know that!" Kiki said with interest after I told her my role in the rescue.

"I know it's unbelievable, but that how I helped."

"Wow…I don't think I'll look at you the same way again!"

The black cat continued to be impressed which is probably due to her curiosity of fiction becoming real. I'm honestly surprised that curiosity hasn't gotten her into trouble yet in this town, but I guess that reflects the town's safety. Eventually we parted ways and I was left a bit happier than normal. It really felt good to talk to others even though one day they won't be around anymore. The sad thought invaded my mind once again which lowered my mood, but I tried not to let it get to me. Besides that it was getting closer to midnight and I should really end this year on a positive note.

Finally, I broke away from the others as I searched out Nacho; wanting to be with him for the final countdown. Eventually, I found him standing in front of the timer on his lonesome as he watched the seconds tick by. "Hi Little N how is this party going for you?"

He gave a small laugh, "Same as always for me. I talked all I can talk and now I'm just watching the time before the end of the year.

"Well same here and don't forget you were the one who asked me to be out in this cold weather so we can watch the countdown."

"Yeah, I did." I walked over to him as he gave me a hug with his right arm. I return said hug in appreciation, "And you're still a bit early, but I suppose we can huddle together until then."

"I would love that."

And like that we waited until the timer reached its last minute where now the seconds is the only time remaining on the countdown. I saw it go from sixty to forty quickly and eventually the final ten seconds.

*Ten!*

We all shouted in unison as we follow the countdown.

*Nine!*

*Eight!*

*Seven!*

*Six!*

*Five!*

I could feel my heart race in excitement and anticipation.

*Four!*

*Three!*

*Two!*

*One!…*

And for the finale everybody shouted in harmony.

*HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!*

Fireworks were fired into the night sky lighting it up in a blaze of glory. I've seen many fireworks before, but somehow the ones fired here are more impressive than the ones in the past. I felt myself smiling at the sight, but before I knew it I was being pulled away to a different location, so I had to ask.

"Little N where are you taking me?"

/

Nacho's P.O.V

"I wanted you to sit with me by the tree." I responded to her.

"Why?"

"It's something I do traditionally and while I'm sitting I reflect on the events of the previous year. It's a way of looking back to the past."

"Really? Well then I'll give it a try." She was the first to sit down with me wasting no time sitting next to her and like that we started reminiscing. I had no idea what was going through Ankha's head, but in mine I still remember the day I revealed my secret to her and the moment we confessed to each other. Honestly, the previous was sort of uneventful with the exception of the undead incident which saw my popularity soar outside of my town. I guess I was sort of glad that event happened as it pushed me to where I am today and I wouldn't change that for the world.

I wasn't sure how long we sat like that, but soon I felt Ankha lean on my arm, causing me to look at her. She returned my gaze with a warm smile as she huddled closer to me. However, I had a better idea.

"Hey Ankha…"

"Yes Nacho?"

"Let's go to bed."

As if to prove my point Ankha yawn which in turn made me yawn a bit as well, "I suppose you're right. I do need my beauty sleep for the troubles of tomorrow. Fine then, but before we part ways I would like to say I had a wonderful time."

"Me too, but who said we're going our separate ways?"

"Hmm? Are you implying?"

"You can sleep over at my house for the night, if that isn't weird for you?"

Instead of being weirded out by the offer she quickly took it, "To sleep in the same bed as you again? Well since you're offering…I'll take it."

"R-Really?"

"Oh shush, you're my boyfriend and have been a few weeks after that incident, so don't be afraid of sleeping with your girlfriend."

"I'm not afraid just surprised you took the offer quickly."

"Well you shouldn't be, so enough of this chit chats. Lead the way, Little N."

/

Like that we walked over to my house together and after unlocking the door, we quickly entered my property like rats finding a wheel of cheese. Once inside before I knew it Ankha already tossed her coat to the floor revealing her winter jacket and pants, but she didn't stop there as she took off the jacket and pants revealing her shirt and underwear which is completely different the last time I saw them. She gave me a sultry look as she walked over to my bed and slipped under the covers in a sensual and sexy way. Now if there was another reason why I hate my cast it would be because of this.

"What are you waiting for Little N? An invitation?" she asked seductively.

"Er, right! Just a moment!" I said slightly panicked as I removed my jacket, hoodie, boots and pants, with the latter being replaced with pajamas. With my winter gear finally off I slipped under the covers with my feline lover as she didn't waste any time snuggling next to me before finally pouncing by rolling on top of me and planting a deep kiss into my lips. I returned the kiss as my good arm wrapped around her. Her tongue was rough to the touch as mine wrestled with hers, but the battle had to end as we both broke away for air.

"Happy New Year's, Ankha…"

"Happy New Year's, Nacho…"

Like that we embraced each other as we both drifted off for a much needed sleep, and honestly I can't think of anyone else who I would spend it with.


End file.
